1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wood flooring installation devices and more particularly to a spring biased lever capable of opening a moveable member of an adapter for a flooring nail gun in case of malfunction.
2. Description of Related Art
Flooring nail guns are widely used for wood flooring installation. A launched nail is required to overcome resistance from a wood strip and a subfloor in order to fasten them together in use. The resistance is especially greater when the nail is about to reach its desired position. A vertical fraction of the driving force of the nail can displace a moveable member, resulting in failure of nailing. Typically, nails are mounted on long strips. Thus, an operator has to find a tool to solve the malfunctioned moveable member. However, it could be time consuming, bothersome and even unsuccessful.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.